When You Lack Something Bring Down The Goddesses
by LatimerBaka
Summary: And the uber prophecy states that the Three Goddesses will come down in the form of something to bugger up your love life. Of course, this is also a prophecy they made themselves, directed at a certain bumbling hero of time and his rowdy pirate. Sweet.
1. Prolouge

**The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker**

**When You Lack Something; Bring Down The Goddesses **

**Once more, I got attacked by the evil plot bunnies, after playing wind waker again. And this kind of came to mind, so I just wrote the first chapter before it decided to leave.**

**Summary: Having watched the adventures unfold from the heavens, the three goddesses get cheesed off about one certain thing. Link and Tetra are STILL not together. So, seeing they are going absolutely nowhere, the "mature" goddesses decide to bring things into their own hands. Marooning Tetra's boat on Outset Island is one thing, but the next part of the plan is going undercover. Din, Nayru and Farore disguise themselves as mortals and suddenly set up a camp on the island, befriending Link, Tetra, Aryll and the rest of the pirate crew. Will they be able to push stubborn and shy together, or will they be discovered before they can?**

**Cast (I tweaked the ages a little bit)**

**Link-15**

**Tetra-15**

**Aryll-9**

**OC "Darius"-9**

**Mortal Din "Dianne"-15**

**Mortal Farore "Flora"-15**

**Mortal Nayru "Nami"-15**

**And the rest of the pirate crew really don't matter. Nor does Link and Aryll's grandmother, because I presume you can tell she is rather old, unless you have severe problems. **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humour-Smidge of Drama**

**Pairings Main- Link+Tetra (Of course : D)**

**Pairings Slight: Darius+Aryll (I thought a tiny bit would be cute. The amount of innocence in it anyways : D)**

**Meh OC's in this story**

**Mortal Din: "Dianne"**

**Age-15**

**Hair-Short**

**Colour-Red**

**Eyes-Red**

**Basic Information-The deceiving mortal body of the goddess Din. She is the one who came up with the plan in the first place.**

**Mortal Farore: "Flora"**

**Age-15**

**Hair-Long**

**Colour-Green**

**Eyes-Green**

**Basic Information-The deceiving mortal body of the goddess Farore. She is the wits…at least at this moment in time, I consider her to be.**

**Mortal Nayru: "Nami"**

**Age-15**

**Hair-Medium Length  
**

**Colour-Blue**

**Eyes-Blue**

**Basic Information-The deceiving mortal body of the goddess Nayru. She is the goddess that swoons over the blossoming Tetra and Link romance. Aww, isn't that typical…there is always one, isn't there?**

**Darius**

**Age-9**

**Hair-Short**

**Colour-Green**

**Eyes-Black**

**Basic Information-A boy who recently came to Outset. He quickly became best friends with Aryll and is usually always seen at her side. He lives with his uncle in the village, next to the house of Orca (Neighbours from hell vibes are coming from here). He is an optimistic and idealistic young boy. He wants to be a great hero like Link, but also a great pirate like Tetra and idolises them both. His uncle has taught him how to wield a bow though he is now a novice, he claims a bow will be his sword and an arrow his sea (an analogy only Aryll seemed to grasp). He has a short fuse if he is being teased and Tetra does have the tendency to tease him (though he does run around with her neck bandanna on : D). He has a large phobia of deep water though, which isn't doing a world of good for his future pirate career.**

**Anyway, this is meant to be set after they defeat Ganon. They look around the place for a few months and find no new lands for Hyrule, so Tetra drops Link back on Outset. Then, when she gets news of a land in the South East, she goes to retrieve him and then things take place from there. Note, the entire first chapter is in Aryll's pov.**

**Chapter One: The Scheming Of The Goddesses; Marooned At Outset And The Three Mysterious Girls**

I found it kinda odd actually. I mean, Tetra's boat looked in great condition, so why was it stuck here, sticking out of the ocean like a big whale? It had suddenly had faults, but I can't remember the name of the faults, because it sounded too confusing to me. Something about fire, wind and water or what not.

I was wondering this as I stood upon the golden sanded beach, my best friend Darius beside me, blinking at the large boat in front of us. I glanced over to the right, to find an angry Tetra talking to my brother with her arms crossed. My brother, Link looked kinda scared about Tetra's mood, but then again if my big boat got stuck at a place I did not want it to be stuck at, I'd be angry too!

I can see brother is trying to calm Tetra down, but it isn't working. He even put his hand on her shoulder, but she gave him a really scary glare, making him back off. I wish I could scare brother as easily as Tetra can. I think it's really cool. I could make him do all sorts of things for me, chores too! But, I think what's happening now is a bit more important. I can hear Tetra yelling at my brother now and he's just standing there looking meek. Tee hee! Tetra and brother are so cute together, but if anyone mentions it, Tetra denies it and her temper comes, while my brother just blushes and scratches the back of his head. I wonder what would happen if I mentioned it? I know Tetra would never yell at me, so she'd act different. Hmm, maybe I will say it, but for now, I'll just watch Tetra yell at him under the sunset. Besides, I know Tetra won't get angry at me if I mention it. I already call her Aneue.

"Link you idiot! Your stupid island wrecked my ship!" Tetra roared, seething through her teeth at the green clad boy.

"But Tetra, I don't understand what happened. It was fine when you came and before we left…"

"But now it isn't!"

"I know Tetra, but how on earth did a fire start in the inner bit of the ship?"

"Why'dya think I'm asking you?"

"But then, that gust of wind must have been oddly strong to blow your sails away."

"No kidding."

"And the sea over here suddenly became impossible for your ship to go through. It was kind of like quicksand except you didn't sink. Why did this happen?"

"Must I repeat? Why'dya think I'm asking you?"

"I dunno actually."

"That's because you're a moron."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm a moron."

Brother obeyed whatever Tetra said. I dunno if it was 'cause he was a bit afraid of her, or because he really likes her. Maybe it was both. I don't understand why I'm not afraid of Tetra and everyone else is, but I suppose it doesn't matter. So, Tetra's ship was burnt, the sail was blown away and the sea won't let it move? That sounds really weird. That's gonna take a long time to fix, so I guess Tetra will have to stay at Outset with all her crew…

Yay!

Big sister Tetra gets to stay with us for a while! I'm sure grandmother won't mind Tetra staying. She always says she'd like to get to know Tetra a little better. I know brother won't mind this set up at all! I sneezed and Darius looked at me as if I was insane. I don't know why, 'cause I only sneezed, but my friend is afraid of water and he wants to be a pirate like Tetra, so things must be strange to him…

Darius has this really funny style of hair. Its all spiky at the front, but flat at the back and his hair is a dark kinda green. I like playing with it, but he usually goes red and chases me because I do it. He has these really, really black eyes. I think they're darker than the colour of coal! He has a really cool and nice bow with him as well. He said it was made by his uncle. He told me his parents had gone on vacation and hadn't come back, so he had lived with his uncle for a few years. I thought it was really sad, but he made me cheer up, saying he didn't mind, so I stopped crying and was happy again. I don't like to be sad.

He usually wears a sleeveless vest top of the colour grey with these really floppy red shorts. He tends to be barefooted, but sometimes he wears these yellow open toed sandals. His skin is tanned, not as much as Tetra's, but not as light as mine and oni-chan's. I think it wasn't tanned from the sun like Tetra's, but it was naturally a darker shade.

"Aryll, why do ya bro and Tetra always argue?"

I turned by attention back to Darius and smiled.

"I think its relationship building."

"Huh? Then I think ya think too much. Besides, ya gotta be wrong."

"Why would I be wrong?"

"How the heck is Tetra yelling at Link relationship building?"

"Because they love each other."

"Yeah…"

"Oh Darius. Did you just use sarcasm on me?"

"Yeah."

"Humph."

"Females…"

After my own little mock argument with Darius, I decided to check back on brother and Tetra. Tetra still had her arms crossed but it looked like she wasn't very angry anymore. She was also sitting on a rock with brother, but her eyes were closed. Brother had taken off his hat and was gazing at Tetra. Like I said earlier, they were really cute together. I wanted to see what they were doing, so like a really, really stealthy person I crept up to them.

I was a few feet behind the rock and neither Tetra nor brother had noticed me. Brother was twiddling his fingers and Tetra still had her eyes closed. When I got even closer, heart pounding, brotherstarted to speak to Tetra. That was good 'cause I could listen to whatever cute conversation I just knew they were gonna have and their voices would cover my own sounds.

"Tetra, isn't it a nice day?" Link squeaked out, a light blush appearing upon his face. The girl, mute only nodded in response.

I hid a laugh at my brother's attempt at striking up a conversation. Tetra didn't look interested at all. She hadn't even looked at him. Brother's girl skills were really bad. Maybe I could give him a little advice later. As I got closer, Tetra started to speak, so I froze right there.

"Yeah, it is a nice day. A particularly nice day where my ship gets mysteriously ailed with three predicaments. A great nice day, huh Link." She commented dryly. Link sighed and scratched the back of his head tentatively, a slight frown crossing his features, before he smiled wryly at the pirate captain.

"Y'know, you've always been good with sarcasm Tetra." He said in a hearty tone.

Then, Tetra opened one eye and turned to him, which transformed into her trademark wink.

"Geez kid, I'm flattered."

At this moment in time, I was intently watching what was happening, y'know, brother and Tetra being cute together and stuff, before I heard a cough behind me. I went rigid, brother and Tetra gawked in my direction and I saw someone's shadow looking like it had been imprinted into the sand in front of me. I scowled at the sand, before craning my neck and meeting those really black eyes of Darius.

I huffed at him, but then remembered brother and Tetra had found me out. I quickly stood up and dusted all that sand off of me and smiled sheepishly at the puzzled teenagers. Tetra eyes had widened, but one closed in her wink again. "Were you spying on us Aryll? Honestly I can't think of why you would want to watch myself and your boring brother converse about nothing on some rock, but that's your own personal reason."

I started giggling really fast at Tetra's comment and Darius just raised his brow at me. Brother blushed from embarrassment and looked to the sea, while Tetra grinned at me, expecting a reply. When I calmed down, much to brother's relief, I smiled sweetly at Tetra.

"I was just trying to see some interaction between you and brother, big sister Tetra."

Tee hee. Tetra's expression was priceless. First, the reply she hadn't been expecting from me shocked her and then…a big red BLUSH appeared on her face and she whipped her head to the left in an attempt to hide it. I saw it and giggled. Darius saw it and sighed, while oni-chan didn't see it and…sighed.

Tetra turned back to face us, sure the blush had left her face, the grin wiped off her face.

"What kinda _interaction _were you expecting Aryll?" She murmured. I grinned like I'd just won something and groaning, Darius whacked his hand to his forehead, thinking all of this was childish. Sure, everything else he is so immature about, but things that matter like romance he just has to act like a "mature" adult when he's only nine AND…does it badly.

I knew Tetra wouldn't yell at me. Just ask a question in a kinda un-Tetra like voice. Ignoring Darius' mutters and grumbles, I twirled a strand of my blonde locks, beaming at her.

"Well, you know. That kinda…interaction…"

"What kind of interaction?"

"Huh? Ah, you know…that kinda interaction."

"Aryll, WHAT interaction?"

"…The one you and brother were just having."

I couldn't figure out why I couldn't just say it. Were Darius' constant grumbles affecting me, or was I just not able to admit it was cute interaction? I gulped a bit as I saw Tetra's left eyebrow twitching. I could see she was getting agitated at the lack of information I was giving her. Really, I was trying to say it, but I just kinda…couldn't. Would she believe me?

"Aryll, lis…"

Tetra was cut off as a loud banging sounded. We all blinked and turned to face eastwards. A small puff of smoke had come up and we saw three pairs of legs sticking up. We heard mumbles and groans and the legs shifted, disappearing to be replaced by three dishevelled looking faces. We gaped as the three sat up. They were a trio of girls, about brother and Tetra's age.

One had short red hair and red eyes to assist which burned with mischief. Another had medium length blue hair and blue eyes full of intelligence. The last one had the longest hair, which flowed down her back loosely. She had green hair and green eyes to compliment, which sparkled with…the kinda gleam girls have when they read or do something really…mushy.

As they stood up, the one with blue hair bumped into the one with green hair and they shot glares at each other. The red haired one just stood there, arms crossed, apparently searching for something while the other two snapped at each other. Then, the one with red hair's red eyes landed on us and her lips curved up in one of the widest grins I had ever seen in my nine years.

She swivelled around, hands on hips and then bent down. She then picked up two sort of big stones, y'know, the ones that aren't small, but aren't humongous either and chucked both at them, each hitting one of the girls. They stopped arguing with each other and glowered at the red haired one who sighed and side stepped out of their line of view so they could see us.

We all gulped as the two gasped and grinned devilishly. Then, before we knew it, the three had raced down in our direction, kinda like a stampede with all the dust they were kicking up. I tried to move, but I found I couldn't which really worried me. Darius was just standing there idly, looking blank while oni-chan and Tetra were watching in fear. I think they had the same kinda problem as me, unlike Darius who looked like someone had pressed his off button…

"Heeellllllllooooo!" The red haired one exclaimed as the stampede came to a halt just in front of us. All of us except Darius let out a sigh of relief at the fact they hadn't flattened us. I noticed the one with red hair was looking to and frobrother and Tetra with an inquisitive look in her eyes. I decided to let it pass though, 'cause it wasn't any of my business. They must have seen it too as Tetra's brow rose slightly.

"Hello to you too. Now, where did the heck did you come…eh…fall from?" Darius questioned, snapping out of his dazed state.

"The sky."

"No duh red head."

"Don't be rude Faro…urh um…Flora…"

"Flora? What the hell is wrong…?"

"Both of you shaddup!" The red haired one barked, causing the others to stiffen. Tetra couldn't resist a smirk. The red haired one seemed to be able to order well…

"Who are you guys?" Link quizzed, blinking innocently at them.

"I am Di…anne. The one with the blue hair is Na…mi and the one with the short fuse…"

"Pardon me?"

"…Is F…lora…"

'_I am not named after some mortal plant or what not! I am Farore! Goddess of courage!'_

"So, Dianne, Flora and Nami, why did you fall out of the sky?" Tetra asked casually.

"'Cause we were…trying to fly." Nami responded, smiling. Dianne cast her a wearied look while Flora glowered at her. With widened eyes Tetra over looked them, frowning ever so slightly.

"You were trying to…fly?"

"Uh huh."

It was kinda funny that they were trying to fly. Don't they know we can't fly like the Rito? Or maybe they have special powers! But then why did they fall? Don't they know they will get hurt if they land? Oh well, they kinda did land and seem really energetic…maybe I'm thinking too much.

"Welcome to Outset!" I cheered glomping the Dianne.

"We know where we are already." Flora grumbled under her breath. Struggling out of my grasp, Dianne kicked her in the shin and wincing she stumbled backwards, glowering. Wow, she sure did glower a lot, yet Dianne seemed to be suited to being a better leader.

Tetra rolled her eyes and brother laughed in confusion. Darius had his head cocked to the side with this really childish expression on. I didn't want to take the expression away, so I left him to his childness. Tetra then shrugged at the trio and outstretched her hand in a friendly gesture towards them.

"Yeah, I wouldn't try anymore flying lessons…name's Tetra."

"Oh we know! And we know about you and Linky boy…OW!" Nami was hit by a disgruntled Flora while Dianne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She took Tetra's hand, shaking it and ignoring her bemused expression.

"Hallo, I see that big boat there is a tad…stranded."

It was then the pirate captain looked to her boat, earlier scowl appearing.

"Yeah, it got attacked by three weird ailments…"

"Really?" Dianne exclaimed in the best shocked and innocent voice she could muster, "What happened?"

While Tetra explained, I looked over to Darius, who looked over to Link, who looked over to Tetra who…was looking at Dianne, who was looking at Tetra, who was looking at Di…y'know; the looking thing wasn't really working.

I tapped Darius on the shoulder and he pivoted around to face me.

"Don't you think there is something funny about them?"

"Yeah."

"What if they're escaped fugitives?"

"Yeah!"

"Trying to fly, isn't that a bit…"

"Weird, unique, odd, dodgy, freaky, creepy, scary…"

"…Silly?"

"Yeah."

"How did they know brother and big sister Tetra's names already?"

"Why do ya call Tetra: big sister Tetra? Why not just simplify it to Tetra for heavens sake?"

"'Cause I like calling her that. Anyways, don't get off topic!"

"Fine, but you should really…"

"Darius!"

"Maybe they're psychic?"

"Ooh…"

"Anyways, I gotta go help my uncle with dinner."

"…Its 9 in the morning…"

"…We have an early dinner…"

"Oh…ok…"

"Yeah…"

Silence.

"Ok Darius, I'll see you later." I said, smiling at him.

"Ditto Aryll." He replied, giving me a half wave and speeding off. My eyes followed him, until I felt a tap on my own shoulder. I blinked and looked over my shoulder to see oni-chan.

"These three girls are going to…stick with us for a while, I think…"

"Does Tetra mind?"

"Actually, she offered for them to…"

"Ok brother, shall we show them around Outset?"

"Yeah and it will be a good chance for Tetra to mellow out."

"Tee hee. You just love doing things for big sister Tetra, don't you brother?"

The response I got was a blush, before brother turned on his heel and caught up with Tetra, who was patiently waiting for him. She then waved at me, grinning alongside brother and I rushed up to them. They then motioned for the other three to follow and they did, but only after a while.

"Din, I hope you know what you've gotten us into…" Flora muttered dejectedly. The red head turned to face Flora, grinning madly, while Nami appeared to be chatting with an animal.

"Of course I do Farore," the goddess of power replied, winking, "and its going to be a long ride, a challenge for us too, getting used to being mortals, but I assure you, it'll feel good to finally get these two together."

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: That was a rather odd and corny opening, but we love the corn right? Silence Ah, ok… Basically, the three goddesses need to get accustomed to acting human and ungoddess like. And as for the next chapter, well…I haven't the slightest what it will be about. Reviews will be appreciated : ) **

**See ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker**

**When You Lack Something; Bring Down The Goddesses**

**Summary: Having watched the adventures unfold from the heavens, the three goddesses get cheesed off about one certain thing. Link and Tetra are STILL not together. So, seeing they are going absolutely nowhere, the "mature" goddesses decide to bring things into their own hands. Marooning Tetra's boat on Outset Island is one thing, but the next part of the plan is going undercover. Din, Nayru and Farore disguise themselves as mortals and suddenly set up a camp on the island, befriending Link, Tetra, Aryll and the rest of the pirate crew. Will they be able to push stubborn and shy together, or will they be discovered before they can?**

**Cast (I tweaked the ages a little bit)**

**Link-15**

**Tetra-15**

**Aryll-9**

**OC "Darius"-9**

**Mortal Din "Dianne"-15**

**Mortal Farore "Flora"-15**

**Mortal Nayru "Nami"-15**

**And the rest of the pirate crew really don't matter. Nor does Link and Aryll's grandmother.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humour-Smidge of Drama**

**Pairings Main- Link+Tetra (Of course : D)**

**Pairings Slight: Darius+Aryll (I thought a tiny bit would be cute. The amount of innocence in it anyways : D)**

**Thanks to William for the correction about the goddesses. Pictures can be so deceiving sometimes… Cheers buddy : )**

**Meh OC's in this story**

**Mortal Din: "Dianne"**

**Age-15**

**Hair-Short**

**Colour-Red**

**Eyes-Red**

**Basic Information-The deceiving mortal body of the goddess Din. She is the one who came up with the plan in the first place.**

**Mortal Farore: "Flora"**

**Age-15**

**Hair-Average**

**Colour-Blue**

**Eyes-Blue**

**Basic Information-The deceiving mortal body of the goddess Farore. She is the wits…at least at this moment in time, I consider her to be.**

**Mortal Nayru: "Nami"**

**Age-15**

**Hair-Long**

**Colour-Green**

**Eyes-Green**

**Basic Information-The deceiving mortal body of the goddess Nayru. She is the goddess that swoons over the blossoming Tetra and Link romance. Aww, isn't that typical…there is always one, isn't there?**

**Darius**

**Age-9**

**Hair-Short**

**Colour-Green**

**Eyes-Black**

**Basic Information-A boy who recently came to Outset. He quickly became best friends with Aryll and is usually always seen at her side. He lives with his uncle in the village, next to the house of Orca (Neighbours from hell vibes are coming from here). He is an optimistic and idealistic young boy. He wants to be a great hero like Link, but also a great pirate like Tetra and idolises them both. His uncle has taught him how to wield a bow though he is now a novice, he claims a bow will be his sword and an arrow his sea (an analogy only Aryll seemed to grasp). He has a short fuse if he is being teased and Tetra does have the tendency to tease him (though he does run around with her neck bandanna on : D). He has a large phobia of deep water though, which isn't doing a world of good for his future pirate career.**

**Anyway, this is meant to be set after they defeat Ganon. They look around the place for a few months and find no new lands for Hyrule, so Tetra drops Link back on Outset. Then, when she gets news of a land in the South East, she goes to retrieve him and then things take place from there. Note, the entire first chapter is in Aryll's pov.**

**Chapter Two: The Problem With Goddesses Attempting To Be Mortals; Control and Movement Problems**

It was an inconvenience that the goddesses had figured controlling mortal bodies would be easy, yet it turned out it most certainly was not. Take the one occasion where Flora continuously tripped over her own feet and got into a huff about it. Dianne and Nami assured the others they just had a crab infestation upon Outset. Or the other occurrence, where Nami lost control of her feet and began to walk backwards. The others had just stood there, blinking after her, with the exception of Dianne having an air of exasperation about her. Dianne herself had lost control of her mind and had drunk a potion constructed by the intelligent (Cough) man above Orca, despite the warnings of Aryll and Link. If you were wondering why she now had green coloured skin…

Currently, they had been rejoined by Darius, who at first was a bit taken aback at Dianne's skin…and promptly proceeded to yell 'hya!' and attack her with his bow making her yelp and blast him with fire. They all gawked at her, while Aryll was on her knees, looking for a way to revive Darius. Dianne laughed slowly and hesitantly, a big Sweatdrop making its way down her face. She scratched the back of her head and grinned at them.

"uh sorry…you guys eh…just sure fire from my…cigarette!" Link had then chosen to point out that a blast of fire had scorched him and Dianne would have smoked by now. So, Nami knocked them out with some wisdomy spell and the trio gathered in a huddle. Dianne had the same look from earlier on, Flora was scowling and Nami was just looking meek.

"For the goddesses of power you sure don't have a lot of power over these situations…or your idiotic and far fetched plans!" Flora hissed, making Dianne cock a brow at her. The goddess of wisdom pouted at them, waving her hand frantically in front of them, breaking their tense eye contact. They turned their attention to her as she clasped her hands together, eyes shining with glee.

"It matters not how tough our situation may be, we must prevail in the name of love!"

"Just what are you getting at Nayru?"

"Hush Farore, listen to my story…"

"…I told you she was playing Final Fantasy too much up in heaven Din, but did you listen?"

"…no…"

"Exactly!"

"LISTEN TO MY STORY!"

The two other goddesses stiffened and decided to shut their traps and focus on the goddesses of wisdom. Well, they should have automatically, hence the fact she was called the **goddess **of **wisdom**. "Now, we came to the agreement we would help these two to get together…"

"You mean force…"

"And I was forced into this…"

"Silence, and let me continue. I, being Tetra/Zelda's goddess…"

"Don't /. They're the same person…"

"Farore shut that large gob o' yours!"

"…An hour in the realm of the mortals and that young boy's speech has tainted your posh goddess one…"

"Any how, before I was **RUDELY**…"

"Humph…"

"…Interrupted I was getting onto the fact…y'know what, for the sake of myself getting interrupted again, we have to get Tetra and Link together, right? Got it? Good."

"Nayru…" Flora actually shut up when the normally good natured goddess shot her a death glare, which read 'I'll magic your ass if you say anything else.' Dianne shrugged and began humming, before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Startled, she whirled around; she met the kindly smiling and aged face of a woman.

"Good morning this fine day. Are you Aryll and Link's new friends? Oh how glad I am to meet you…oh! Tetra is here too…but she is unconscious on the ground? With Link, Aryll and Darius! Oh my! What happened..?"

Dianne mentally rolled her eyes, glancing to Nami, eyes narrowed in concentration.

_!Nayru, let them get up now_!  
The goddess of wisdom was telepathically told by the goddess of power. Nami blinked, before realisation hit her and she grinned back, saluting while an agitated Flora tried to calm down Aryll and Link's grandmother.

_!Can do! _She responded, closing her eyes and letting a frown cross her face. With a sudden jolt, Tetra shot up, rubbing her eyes frantically. Slowly, the others too got up, mimicking the pirate captain's moves but in a much slower pace. Link sluggishly surveyed the area, before his eyes landed on his beaming grandmother, who Aryll was already greeting.

He stood up smiling, leaving a confused Tetra and Darius to ponder, to walk briskly over to her. When she saw Link, she smiled wearily at him and placed a hand on her heart. "Oh, dear God…you all gave me quite a scare down on the ground like that."

Registering in her mind who it was, Tetra stood up, dusted herself down and made her way to join Link's side, one hand on her hip in a casual way, an expectant look on her face. Grandmother smiled at her sweetly. "Ah and I see we meet again Tetra-chan."

"Yeah, I suppose we do." She replied good-naturedly, before her attention shifted to the trio of goddesses. They all gulped, fearing she might remember… "Hey, this is Link's grandmother, ya said good morning yet?"

They all blinked, before Dianne smiled at Grandmother.

"Good morning! And yup, it is a great day!"

"Good morning to you Mrs. Grandmother! My name is Nami!"

"Yeah, morning…names Flora, for some reason…"

Grandmother blinked confusedly at Flora, before regaining her usual expression and taking time to study them all and divert their attention from her studying by wearing a sweet smile, but this diversion did not divert any of them…not even the hapless Nami, who was 'awwing' over the fact Link and Tetra were exchanging secret smiles.

"Y'know, it's a warm day an' all. We got anything planned?" Darius asked, crouching down and picking up a small twig. Aryll looked blank, before shrugging, as Darius began to prod a crab which had inconveniently scuttled into his view. As animals were on his brain at the moment, his eye caught the movement of a shadow. He released the stick and surveyed the area, hand shielding his eyes from the sun. When he could not see anything, he sat back, but was greeted by the sensation of something licking his face.

After instinctively backing away in repulsion, he met the face of a pig with a dazed expression. He paled and placed his hand to where he was just licked and inwardly shivered. It was that odd and troublesome black pig. It was a wonders why that woman hadn't eaten him like she intended to yet… The pig, known as Thunder squealed with happiness and ran off to greet Aryll and Grandmother.

Tetra arched a brow, before sighing and shaking her head. She tapped Link on the shoulder and he stiffened, before whirling around to face her, bemused expression in place. Her other brow rose at this, but she merely glowered at him through drooped eye lids.

"Don't gimme that look Link. You know very well we should try and fix my boat."

The green clad boy smiled back nervously and sweetly, scratching the back of his head in his usual manner.

"Ah…you mean the one that's floating away now…"

"Wha..?"

The pirate captain swivelled around, eyes wide as she could only watch the disappearing figure of her boat. One of her pirates, Niko, gulped and slowly approached her; silently grateful for her shocked silence, but it was the calm before the storm alright. "What on earth is this about?" She queried, never taking her eyes off the nearly vanished vessel.

"Uh well, we left the boat and it kinda…started floating away…"

"Wha? no, that's…the water…quicksand like…"

"We don't know how it did that, but it's like it has a mind of its own…"

He was a tad surprised when she remained in the state, not lifting her voice to him or even using it. He knew it would be terribly shocking for her though, as she had lived on this boat all her life. She'd even been born on it. After years of clambering up and down the deck with the enthusiasm as a baby, pale skin tanning, ordering when she matured, the loss of her parents and brother… a lot had happened on the boat…and now it was by its own accord floating away. Of course, ever since Tetra had met Link, she had got a taste of supernatural, but still…

"Niko…"

"yeahMiss Tetra?"

"Why didn't you..?"

"Hmm? what Miss Tetra?"

"…Go after IT!"

She snapped, whipping her around to him. Niko cringed outwardly and began blurting out his apologies and the ones of his fearful and hiding crew members, but inwardly he was smiling. She was back to normal. "Idiots, every one of you…" She whispered in failed anger, turning around and glancing at the round.

Concerned, Link and Niko exchanged glances. Link appeared in her line of view, kneeling down so he could meet her eyes. His expression was soft and caring, which tugged at her heart strings a bit, but she was too deep in thought to really take notice and admonish herself for being charmed as it were.

She screwed up her face and looked away closing her eyes. He smiled sympathetically and stood back up properly, taking her hand. Tetra opened one eye and scanned him at contact in an uninterested manner, though she wondered why her heart had started beating a bit faster. It wasn't like she was running or anything.

"I know you're upset Tetra, but, you have to look forward! I mean, I don't know what forces are being so mean..!" A cough from Flora, "But they must have a reason for eh…stranding you here with…me..," A blush from Link, "and, and…you probably have a lot of memories from that ship and stuff but eh…we can build new memories together..!" An 'aww, they are so cute! Their cuteness is so fattening!' from Nami, who began to warily glance at her stomach and thighs, "and…uh, Tetra..?"

Tetra had been stating wide eyed, until the interest had faded from her eyes and her eye lids slowly drooped, a large sweatdrop forming on her face. She was also glowering and did not look pleased. Link smiled anxiously, an expectant and confuzzled (**I wuv that word : P) **look in place.

"Link..," Tetra began in a sour tone, "that was a very…heart warming little speech, but I doubt people can feel this heart warmingness when they feel the pain of someone stepping on their foot…"

Link paled, mouth open and glanced downwards, to confirm the fact that he was indeed stepping on Tetra's foot. He smiled weakly and sweatdropping, removed his foot from hers, scratching the back of his head, apologetic manners hinted in his actions. Feeling her mood lighten from the boy's expression, she allowed her lips to curve up in a small smile, before she patted him on the shoulder. "S'ok kid, but…you're gonna help me build a new boat…"

He grinned and saluted at her, while Nami clapped merrily from the cuteness. Dianne let out a sigh of relief and eyed Nami curiously.

"Nayru, was this your doing? We didn't intend for something of this extremity."

"Tetra would not have stayed. The water controlled was loosening around the mortal vessel, so me and Nayru devised a plan to make her stay. We just left you out in case you screwed it up."

Dianne pouted at Flora's comment, but brightened suddenly.

"You mean you came up with a plan to get them together, even though you're apparently against it?"

"Well…"

"Right, right, try to forget the boat… Hey, what are you lot talking about, you seem suspicious." Tetra remarked, turning to face the trio.

"Ah, no Tetra, we were just discussing matters of…_Right I Din will not say anything unless it comes out stupid_."

"Boats!"

Flora and Dianne glanced exasperatedly towards Nami. Flora sighed, shaking her head while Dianne tried to avoid glowering at the goddess. Tetra blinked, before a dark scowl graced her features. She then turned on her heel and began to walk off towards the water, Link scurrying on after her. With Aryll, Darius and Grandmother looking after the two teenagers concernedly, Dianne growled and swivelled around, meeting eye to eye with Nami.

"Nayru, what on earth were you thinking saying something like that after that elaborate scam of yours?" Dianne hissed in a low voice, forehead creasing. The emotion reflecting in Nami's eyes was puzzlement, before an enlightened expression covered her features. She smiled softly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I knew Link would go after her and console…"

"Your tongue loosened for a different reason didn't it? You couldn't control the tongue of mortals, ne?"

"Yep Farore…"

"Now, this situation of our lack of control bodes a fierce problem." Dianne muttered, glancing to and fro the other two warily. She began pacing, hand cupping her chin, while she was watched by two pairs of eyes intently.

Meanwhile, the blonde sighed, resting her chin on her knees, pulled tightly up to her body. She scowled at the clear blue open, where the rays of the sunlight danced upon the pristine waves. The light dimly reflected off eyes, as she closed them, hugging her knees to her body tighter. It was ironic they'd been talking about boats after hers had mysteriously gotten a mind of its own. In fact, a lot of weird stuff had occurred to her since they 'tired to fly' and fell out of the sky. To her, the one called Nami seemed extremely familiar…frighteningly familiar, but she could just not place her finger on who she was a reminder of.

But, she could sense pretty easily they weren't a threat. Maybe their arrival was just mere coincidence and they had been trying to fly? So, they were a bit nutty, but good.

'_Hey, hold on a 'sec,' _Tetra thought to herself, raising her head and biting her thumb, _'they sure did fall a long way, yet they're completely unscathed. I can't believe I didn't question it before…I wonder…'_

"Tetra!" A voice called worriedly, snapping the girl from her musings and making her glance over her shoulder, "You alright?"

She blinked in confusion for a moment, before her mind register her voice and she jerked, immediately reaching her feet and dusting herself down. Still alarmed and eyes wide, she found the green clad boy standing only a few metres away, a reassured smile upon his face when she turned to see him.

She smiled back hesitantly, unsure to do in these types of situations. _'No ones ever come after me and caught me musing…What on earth can I do?'_

The simple answer was a lazy grin from the elven boy and the outstretching of a hand. Tetra gazed at it, unsure, before she grinned back in her usual way and grasped it, letting the beaming Link take her back by the hand.

His brows furrowed slightly as he walked, blonde hair being tousled by the wind but suppressed and captivated by his hat. He was curious as to discover what force had something against Tetra. This could not have just merely been fate. Grunting under his breath and earning a brow rise from the other blonde, he grabbed the front of his hat and pulled it down. There was something amiss and he was sure going to find it. What if it had something to do with those mysterious three..?

"Y'know, I have a bad inkling," Darius informed Aryll, looking upwards at the sky where white puffs of cotton lolled about casually, "a really bad one y'know…an' I don't usually have 'em…"

She gazed thoughtfully at her friend, before shrugging and joining him in his sky gazing. They remained in a harsh silence, before Darius smirked melancholy at her. "My bad inklings are always right, ya know…"

The nine year old frowned a bit, before lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Hai. That's been proved a lot…"

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: School's just started and I haven't been able to write : ( I've got some maths homework (Already : ( It sucks…) from my year eight maths teacher and I have to go do it now : ( Which explains the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter will be longer than the first though to make up for it : ) Thanks for all of you who reviewed : ) I always dedicate my stories to those who do : ) Wow, I did a lot of smileys this time : D Read and Review Please : D**

**See ya next chappie **


End file.
